Charming Holidays
by xoxobabe
Summary: Melinda's friend goes home with her for Thanksgiving and falls for one of her brothers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way. I only own Cameron, any other characters you may come across and my version of Melinda might be.

Chapter One

Melinda checked her watch for the thousandth time that hour. 11:55 it read. Just five more minutes and she would get out of the science class she hated since the first day she enrolled in the class. Why she had to study science once more when she had done it every year since ninth grade was beyond her. She wanted to open up her own boutique store and science had no part in it. What was she going to put science equations on her fashion line? Nope. She wasn't.

She tried listening to the remainder of the class and was relieved when finally her professor announced the assignments for the next class. She quickly grabbed her books and pen, grabbed her backpack and exited the classroom.

Melinda didn't have a long walk from the building her classroom was in to the resident hall she lived in. Her parents didn't want her to dorm in college. They thought it was too risky with her being a witch, a daughter of a Charmed One. They thought it would be too harmful in case a demon attacked her and it would cause exposure. But she talked them into letting her. It had taken some time but it worked out for her in the end and she was grateful. She loved being a witch but she also wanted a life outside of being a witch and she knew she wasn't the only one who had thoughts like that at some point.

As she approached her door, she got out her keys and unlocked the door, letting herself into the room. She put her stuff down on her bed and turned herself around so she was facing the other side of the room, her roommates side. She laughed as soon as she saw her roommate still sleeping.

She opened the closed blinds and then walked over to her roommate, gently shaking her awake. "Hey, Cameron wake up."

Cameron woke up, sitting up so she was resting on her elbows. "What are you doing here? I thought you had your classes."

Melinda walked over to her closet, taking out a small suitcase. She nodded. "Oh I did. I also finished them all about ten minutes ago."

Cameron took the covers off of her and got up out of bed, walking to their bathroom that was shared with another room to their left. "I'm always oversleeping." She brushed her teeth and took a shower while Melinda started packing for her return home for the upcoming Thanksgiving weekend.

Melinda's cell phone started ringing and continued until she reached it and answered it. "Hello?" She started knowing it was her mother, Piper Halliwell, the second oldest of the Charmed Ones. Her oldest aunt, Prue, had died at the hands of a demon before she was even born and before they knew they had a half-sister, her aunt Paige.

"Hi honey," her mother started. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm just packing for later." She explained.

She was interrupted when their shared phone started ringing. She walked over to the phone and looked at the caller I.D. which displayed Leslie Edwards. Leslie was Cameron's mother. She had never met her before or even spoke to her but she knew that their relationship wasn't the best. She listened as Cameron's mother told her there was a change in their plans for Thanksgiving and that Leslie was going to help down at the church instead of cooking a meal for her family.

"Hey mom, can I ask you for a favor?" Piper's daughter asked her.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping everything was okay with her daughter.

Melinda waited a second, hesitant on asking her and not sure how to start this conversation, especially with Cameron in the other room. "My roommate was supposed to go home for Thanksgiving but her mom changed the plans so I doubt she's going home. Would it be okay if she came home with me?" She hoped her mother would say it was okay. Cameron and her had gotten really close and they always looked out for each other. She didn't want to just abandon her during the holidays.

"The one you're always talking about? Sure. We'd love to have her. I'll just have to tell the boys to behave. Well Chris anyway. Wyatt usually isn't bad."

Melinda jumped up and down for a few seconds. It might've sounded childish but Melinda was disappointed she wouldn't see Cameron for a few days. Now it would be just like they were in their dorm room, except they would be in her old room and they would have chaperons. She just hoped Cameron would go. "Okay. Thank you so much. I guess I'll finish packing and then head on over there soon. Bye mom."

"Goodbye sweetie."

Melinda hung up the phone and continued packing, waiting for Cameron to exit the bathroom. When she finally did, she told her that there was a message for her on the machine. Cameron listened to the message and stopped when she heard her mother was helping out the church. "I could always make myself a Hungry Man meal. You know like in Son-In-Law." She said, joking around even though it bothered her slightly.

"Why don't you come home with me and have Thanksgiving with my family? My mom already said you could go." Melinda offered.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at her, surprised she already had plans for her.

Melinda noticed this and quickly shook it off. "I heard the message when I was on the phone with her so I asked her if it was alright with her. She said yes."

Cameron was silent for what seemed like an eternity, leading Melinda to think that she was mad at her for asking. "When do we leave?" Asked Cameron, grabbing her duffel bag from underneath her bed.

Melinda squealed. "Tonight. Sometime around four or five."

Cameron laughed at Melinda's squeal. Sometimes she reminded her of a girl at a slumber party but she could understand her reasons. They considered themselves best friends and they always wanted to help each other out. For the next couple of hours Cameron and Melinda got everything ready before they headed out for her childhood home.

Author's Note: I know Thanksgiving was yesterday but I started writing this on Sunday so I guess time hasn't really passed already. Remember to review so I know what you think, whether you really like something, how something should be or how you hope it to go. This will be either a Wyatt/oc or a Chris/oc.


End file.
